


I'm Better Than Them

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dating Sim AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbending, Human, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain thinks he's better at pleasing Prowl compared to the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Better Than Them

Prowl was glad that she didn't have to walk home that day. She had been running around all day and she had three tests that day. Then she had tennis practice after school and their coach had been especially hard on them today. After showering and changing back into her school uniform, Prowl had little to no energy to walk home. She had thought about taking the bus, but even then, the bus station was a little ways from here and she didn't want to walk that far. 

Her saving grace had been bumping into Astrotrain, who was also leaving school late. And when he saw her, he immediately offered to take her back to the apartment complex. Normally, she would have declined, but she was too tired to care at this point. Besides, the faculty already knew she and Astrotrain lived in the same complex and that he used to be her former tutor. It wasn't like anyone would care if they got into a car together.

Then again, no one knew what sort of relationship they had since Christmas.

So currently, they were driving home with her resting up in the front seat. He seemed to sense that she was tired, so Astrotrain didn't attempt to make much conversation. She actually dozed off for a bit since she had been so comfortable. He had the music low and the A/C coming out at a nice temperature, so it just helped her take a nice little nap...

"Prowl."

She had to blink a few times when she heard her name. Oh, they were in the parking garage already. How long had she been asleep?

"Prowl?"

She gave a soft yawn before stretching up her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Well, at least she had gotten some rest. Maybe when she did her homework, she would be a bit more awake now. At least she didn't have too much to do tonight.

"Thanks for the ride, Astrotrain," she murmured.

"...No problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

But just as she moved to open the car door, a hand gently fell on top of her left one. She blinked and looked over at him, eyes widening when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. She gasped and attempted to pull back, but his hand quickly moved from her hand to the back of her head, holding her in place. And since she had opened her mouth, he pushed his tongue in to wrangle with hers. Poor Prowl moaned hard, twitching a bit as she felt herself be pulled over into his seat and onto his lap.

Oh... Just as her legs settled on either side of his hips, their crotches right up against each other, she felt it. Hard and hot pressing right up against her covered lowers.

She broke the kiss first, staring at him with wide eyes. He bit his lip and looked down at where their privates.

"... This is the parking garage."

He didn't say anything.

"Someone might see us."

"My windows are tinted and it's dark down here; no one can see us." He slowly moved his hands down to her chest, groping at her breasts through her shirt. She shivered, causing him to give a small smile. "I can get us both off."

"W-Wait, Astrotrain, we can't... Mmmmmm..." His thumbs pressed into her breasts, rubbing over where her nipples were. Even though the clothing, she could still feel it and it felt really good. But they couldn't do it here. Anyone could come in and see them. Including her parents and if that happened...

He leaned forward and kissed her neck, snapping Prowl out of her thoughts. His hands moved to her blazer and easily unbuttoned it before moving to her shirt.

"A-Astrotrain, d-don't-"

He bucked his hips up, Prowl letting out a gasp when their crotches grinded up against each other.

"You were with Lockdown the other day, weren't you?"

"Th-That..."

Astrotrain pushed her now unbuttoned shirt and blazer out of the way, exposing her blue bra to him. He kissed in between her breasts, causing Prowl to shiver and grab at his shoulders to stabilize herself. And then when he started groping her breasts again...

"I saw him take you home after school," he murmured, pulling up her bra to play with her nipples. His student bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her voice down as she shivered. Her body was getting warmer by the second, encouraging him to continue. "Since it's Lockdown... I know he had sex with you."

"Mmmm!"

Astrotrain closed his eyes as he suckled at her left nipple, pinching and pulling the right one. Damn it, he hated sharing her with the others. They were all so selfish - they didn't know how to properly please her. They didn't give her enough attention, the attention she rightfully deserved.

Prowl was panting hard. She could feel her lowers getting hot and wet; it didn't help that he was rocking his erection right up against her privates. Ever since she had gotten into relationship with everyone, her body was starting to crave sex more and more. And whenever they did stupid stunts like this, she wanted it to happen. She wanted them to enter her and make her cum. Bonecrusher had actually pointed that out once when they had sex and she had wanted to kill him at the time...

But lately, she was starting to realize more and more just how true it might have been.

Astrotrain moved to suckle at her right nipple, feeling Prowl's hands at his crotch. She was just as eager as he was, it seemed, trying to free his cock from the confinements of his pants. But he let her do her thing, more than happy to draw muffled cries from her lips by pleasuring her breasts. He ended up letting his own moan though when he felt her hand gently come around his cock, pulling it out for her to see.

Prowl swallowed, feeling her inner walls clench. Astrotrain was her biggest partner and seeing his cock always made her pussy wetter in anticipation. Damn it, she wanted it right now... She was wet enough. She would be fine.

She sat up on her knees before pushing the lower band of her underwear out of the way. Astrotrain moved away from her breasts, a bit shocked by the sudden move. He could only stare up at first before she positioned herself above his cock. Quickly, he rested his hands on her hips to help steady her and to help her slowly come down around his cock.

“Ah…!” Slowly, the thick head pushed into her entrance, Prowl titling back her head and closing her eyes as she was filled.

Astrotrain held back a groan as he controlled himself, wanting Prowl to go at her own pace. He was pretty big and he didn’t want to hurt her by just mindlessly thrusting up into her. But it was fine, since he liked slowly filling her up like this. She made the prettiest noises and it only made him more turned on whenever he felt her inner walls shake around him.

They both let out low moans once he was fully seated inside of her, Prowl gripping his shoulders tightly as the hot thing pulsed inside of her. Primus… She shivered and buried her face into his shoulder, Astrotrain’s hands moving to pat her head.

“You okay?”

She nodded.

“Do you want me to move for you?”

She nodded again, holding him tighter.

Astrotrain kissed her cheek before he moved to recline his seat back slowly. Prowl just gripped his shoulders and panted hard, biting her lip when she felt his cock twitch inside of her. Primus, he was so big... She felt like she was going to burst any second now. And all she wanted to do was moan hard. But she feared someone hearing them outside the car; if anyone saw them, it would have been a disaster. They would both get into so much trouble...

"I'm moving now."

She didn't have much of a chance to reply when his hips bucked up into hers. Prowl almost screamed, but she was able to stifle it to a soft gasp as she fell forward into his chest. His hands moved to her backside, gripping her cheeks tightly as she buried her face into his shirt. Her hands twitched and grasped at his shirt as he brought her pussy up and down his thick cock.

Astrotrain panted hard in her ear, closing his eyes as Prowl’s pussy squeezed his cock. She was so hot and tight… Wet walls rippled around his dick, her hips grinding back into him to draw him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

“Prowl… Primus Prowl, you’re so tight…”

The student didn’t reply, shivering and holding in her moans as best as she could. It felt really good, but she wanted it to end quickly. If they got caught, Primus only knew what would happen, especially to Astrotrain. He could get into some serious trouble for this… Though, it was hard to think about the consequences properly when his cock was hitting all of her good spots.

“Ah! A-Astrotrain-NGH!”

He grunted, thrusting harder into her. His hands squeezed her ass tightly, bringing her down hard onto his cock every time she moved her hips. A possessive feeling crawled up his spine, remembering how she had been with Lockdown the other day. How had he taken her? How he made her feel? Damn it, he couldn’t believe he was jealous of that shitty delinquent brat…

He had to forget it. Right here, right now, she was his. She was begging for his cock, his touch. And he would make sure she would get exactly what she wanted.

“I’m going to cum inside, okay?”

Prowl didn’t argue, her hands tightening their grip on his shirt. She was on birth control and she had been cummed inside plenty of times before this… She had stopped caring a long time ago. Besides, even if she said no, he would just do it anyway. At least that was what Lockdown did whenever he said he was going to cum.

She pulled back from his neck, only to kiss him hard. He was a bit surprised at first, but once he felt her tongue dancing with his, he quickly composed himself and kissed back. She was getting tighter and thrusting her hips back harder into him. She must have been getting close… as was he. At least they would be able to cum together…

Prowl moaned hard into the kiss when Astrotrain suddenly slammed her hips down onto his cock, holding her there as he stiffened. She shivered, her own orgasm washing over her as warm fluids suddenly filled her, cum squirting into her uterus. Primus, it was so hot and made her pussy even more wet and sticky… She prayed it wouldn’t seep out and stain anything. She would never be able to explain that sort of mess to her parents.

Astrotrain broke the kiss, slumping back against the seat as he held Prowl to him. His student merely panted, burying her face into his chest. He couldn’t help but to smile a bit when she pressed into him, almost as if she were acting shy and embarrassed… It was really cute, especially since she only acted like this after sex.

“… Prowl?”

“Hmmm?”

“… Think your parents would mind if you came over to my apartment for tutoring?”

She paused, looking up at him. Seriously? He wanted to do it again? Well, no, she knew Astrotrain and the others were never satisfied after one round… But still. If she asked her parents for permission to go over to his apartment, she knew it wouldn’t just be one more round. She would probably be over there for an hour and a half with his cock deep inside her pussy the whole time.

But… She really didn’t mind the idea. She didn’t have any tests or exams coming up and she didn’t have too much homework tonight, thankfully. More sex wouldn’t be all that bad…

“I’ll have to ask.”

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her again. Good. He wasn’t even close to being done with her tonight.


End file.
